


This is how the world ends, not with a bang, but with a

by Karatewolf27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Daisy dies instead of Lincoln, F/M, Season 3 Finale, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Season 3 alternate ending. What if Daisy died instead of Lincoln?
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	This is how the world ends, not with a bang, but with a

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from season 4

Lincoln grabbed the lapels of Daisy’s jacket. “I--I know what you’re thinking. You said you can’t live with what you’ve done, but you have to.” Lincoln’s voice breaks. “Okay? Promise me you won’t, you won’t try to atone for your sins with some kind of sacrifice.” Daisy looks down, her eyes stinging with tears. She stands up, and rushes towards the quinjet.  
  
“Where’s Daisy? Jemma observes, noticing the Inhuman’s absence.

“I couldn’t stop her.” Lincoln croaks, looking at the team with distress in his eyes.

Daisy rushes into the lab, climbing up the ladder to get to the quinjet. She runs towards the missilve, quaking it into the plane. She begins strapping it down, when she feels a cool presence behind her.

“Well isn’t this poetic?” Hive says, startling Daisy as she scrambles away. “Feels like it was meant to be. You’re easy to find. I smelled your blood. Led me right here.”

“Every Inhuman has a purpose.” Daisy spits back, standing her ground against the creature that took her free will from her. “Lash saved me so I could end this.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D has you fighting their wars again. We plan to end wars, remember?” Hive reminds her. “Bring peace.” Daisy laughs humorlessly.

“You mean absolute power. Well, not today. The autopilot coordinates have been set.  
This thing is going to outer space,” Daisy hits a button, closing the ramp, “with you in it.”

“Ward is still here. I can just manually override the controls.”

“That's why I have to come with you.” Daisy growls, quaking the controls, rendering  
them useless. “You can’t sway me, not again, and besides, there’s nothing I can do anyway to stop this.” She grins triumphantly, hitting a button, causing the quinjet to shoot off the Zephyr.

“Daisy. Daisy, come in. Daisy do you copy?” Lincoln's voice crackles over the coms.

“I’m here, I’m here.” She responds.

“What are you doing Tremors? This is crazy.” Mack’s voice shakes, concern for his partner showing.

“This is my purpose. Every Inhuman has one right? Lash saved me so I could do this. This is mine. To stop Hive.” Daisy took a shuddering breath. “Mack, you were like a big brother to me, Coulson and May, you were the parents I never had. Fitz and Simmons, you’re my best friends. Lincoln. I love you. Don’t blame yourself for this, this was my decision. I love you all.”  
  
“Daisy n-!” The feed cut out. Daisy let herself float to the back of the plane, gazing at the earth below.

“I only wanted to make it better.” Hive reflects.

“I know.”  
  
“To feel a connection. But you must feel one already. To sacrifice yourself for them. With all their flaws.”  
  
“They’re only human.”

And with that Daisy opened her palm and let the necklace float out. The last thing she felt was a pressure shuddering the ship, and scorching heat. Then it was all gone.


End file.
